Valentine's Day- A UsUk lemon With fluff!
by DubzNChloe
Summary: It's valentines day, and America gives England a gift. England gives him an even better one back. Yaoi, which is Boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Written by Chloe.


_More smut, yay! UsUk this time. I can't decide which one I ship. Anyway, UsUk. It's kinda fluffy because I feel like the last two were kinda OH YEAH SEX TIME. So yeah. Enjoy~ btw you guys can pm me with requests. I'll gladly write them. Love y'all! Reviews are appreciated c; -Chloe_

* * *

America walks down the street, a frown on his usually happy face. Everywhere he goes, he sees things that have to do with valentines day.

Boxes of chocolate, bouquets of roses, stuffed animals, bottles of fine wine, cards to give to your lover, and for God's sake, EVERYTHING is pink and red!

Now, normally, Alfred doesn't have an issue with the holiday. There's nothing wrong with it. A day for love.

But this year, he has an issue with it.

Because he has someone he genuinely cares about this year.

A lover.

A blond- haired, green- eyed, bushy- browed, tsundere, tea-loving, grumpy British lover by the name of Arthur Kirkland, who absolutely sucks at cooking.

The issue that America is having is that he can't think of anything to get his boyfriend. Nothing seems like anything he would actually enjoy. And it's February thirteenth.

Then, it hits Alfred.

"YES!" he yells, startling passerby as he runs down the street happily.

*The night of valentines day*

"Where are we going, you bloody git?" asks England grumpily, stumbling over a tree branch.

Well, it's pretty damn hard to walk like a normal person when you have a blindfold on and are walking through a forest.

"I told you it's a surprise!" says America, trying to lead England more carefully do he doesn't trip anymore.

"For God's sake, Alfred, we're adults, can't we bloody act like it?" snaps Arthur. But you'll notice, he doesn't reach up to take off the blindfold.

America smiles but doesn't respond. At last, they come to the clearing he's been looking for.

He releases England's hand.

"Okay, you can take it off now."

Arthur complies and is shocked.

There's a large clearing with several candles illuminating it softly, stars overhead. In the center, there's a big British flag blanket laid on the ground next to what appears to be a picnic basket. There's soft music playing in the background. It takes England a second to realize its the British national anthem being played by an orchestra.

There's complete and utter silence except for crickets chirping and the music.

"Do- do you not like it?" asks Alfred, pink spreading across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry... It was stupid of me to drag you out here and-"

He's silenced by the simple fact that he's suddenly in a lip lock with Arthur.

The need for oxygen is what finally makes England pull back and say, "You idiot. I love it. And you did it so I love it that much more."

"You do?" asks America, looking like a puppy eagerly seeking approval.

"I do." he responds.

"Great, let's eat then!"

"I have something else I'd rather do~."

"You do? Well what is it?"

England just barely manages to restrain himself from facepalming. He pulls his American boyfriend over to the blanket and shoves him down gently on it.

"Wha?" questions America, before falling silent as England presses their lips together. Now England is straddling America.

A heated make out session begins, during which there's a fight for dominance that America quickly wins.

"Alfred..." says England as they lay on their backs and stare at the stars overhead.

"Mm?"

"Do you think we could...?"

"Could what?"

"Could... You know."

"... I really don't. What do you want us to do?"

"I want... To make you happy."

"I am happy."

"No, I mean..." England grows frustrated at his lack of words to describe what he's trying to say.

America looks at him expectantly, blue eyes ready to do whatever England's heart desires.

Arthur, still unable to explain what he wants, opts for showing him and grazes his lips over the American's neck, reaching up to fiddle with that sensitive cowlick called Nantucket.

"A- ahhhh~" a moan escapes Alfred at the teasing treatment of his erogenous zone.

And then it all makes sense. He knows what Arthur wants.

He flips them over and tilts England's chin up, giving him a quick and chaste kiss.

He unbuttons Arthur's dress shirt and runs his hands all over the other mans torso, rolling his thumbs over the nipples.

"Nnnnnh." England moans, feeling blood rush south.

"You like that?" America whispers in his ear, sending a shiver through him at the lust in his voice.

"Y- yes..." says Arthur as Alfred's hands trail lower, to his pants.

"We can stop if you want." says Alfred, looking up into Arthur's green eyes. Arthur thought it was so sweet that each and every time they made love, Alfred still asked him if this was what he wanted.

"No, I want this." says England.

With that, the American swiftly unbuttons and unzips the Brit's pants.

He pulls down the pants and British flag boxers, running a hand over Arthur's erection, which is already leaking pre-cum.

He wraps a hand around it and begins pumping, watching the Brit's face, which is flushed and slightly sweaty.

"A- Alfred, I'm g- gonna-"

"I know. Let it happen." says America sweetly in his ear.

"Alfred~!" England comes, effectively ruining the blanket, not that either of them cares.

As soon as England can think straight again, he moves to where he's on top of America, yanks off his shirt, and pulls down his pants and American flag boxers.

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to, you bloody idiot." says Arthur with a smile before lowering himself onto the already hard American cock.

Alfred lets out a groan, concentrating on not moving so that Arthur can get used to him.

Arthur, never having been in this position before, not getting prepared, never having been 'on top', so to speak, experimentally rolls his hips, causing both of them to let out moans.

England falls into a quick and through rhythm, bouncing and gyrating his hips, which America contributes to by meeting his movement with upward thrusts, each of which make Arthur cry out at the sudden contact with his prostate.

"Arthur, I'm about to..." America grunts, tightening his hold on England's hips.

"Me... Too..." England says, although it sounds a bit breathy.

"ALFRED~!" he yells a minute or so later, spraying his cum onto their chests and tightening around America.

"Arthur~!" America moans loudly, releasing inside of him.

After a moment of heavy breathing, England gets off of America, lying beside him on the blanket.

"Hey... Alfred?"

"Uh huh?"

"You may be stupid, and loud, and rude, and annoying, and obnoxious-"

"Was there a good side to this?"

"I was getting there." says England with a scowl. "But... Even though you're all of those things, I love you. AND DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN BECAUSE IM NOT GOING TO, YOU GIT."

America laughs. "I love you too."

~fin~


End file.
